


lists are kinda cool

by ilovesorakingdomhearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much ugh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19636357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesorakingdomhearts/pseuds/ilovesorakingdomhearts
Summary: a couple things eren loves about his best friend





	lists are kinda cool

Impossibly shiny and soft. 

Four words to describe Armin Arlert's hair. 

Eren had realized this after the many times he caught himself looking for an excuse to pat Armin on the head or ruffle his hair, or when they'd sit outside and he'd admire the way Armin's golden hair shimmered and lit up beautifully in the sun's rays. 

Armin often told him the ocean was blue according to his old book, and whenever Eren looked into those sparkling eyes, wide with excitement and a curiosity that made his stomach twist up, he'd wonder if the ocean would be half as pretty as those blue eyes. 

His nose. Eren frequently had trouble restraining himself from kissing his best friend on the nose, so button-like and plain adorable. Instead, in Eren's awkwardness, he'd choose to blow into Armin's face instead, causing said nose to scrunch up, earning Eren a shove from the smaller boy. 

Speaking of smaller, Eren secretly reveled in the fact Armin was shorter than him. On the rare occasions the two hugged, (Eren was terrible with physical affection. The Cadet Corp reports to have never seen Eren willingly hug anyone other than Armin, not even Mikasa.) Eren found secret delight in having Armin's face buried into the crook of his neck, as he'd wrap his arms securely around his best friend. 

Eren also liked to observe Armin during their theory classes, when he himself was supposed to be paying attention. He really couldn't help it, Armin was so expressive during classes it was almost comical.   
The intense concentration on his cute face when working out a problem, or his restrained excitement when he knew the answer to a question, trying not to come off as too eager to their fellow trainees.   
Sometimes, when taking down notes, Eren would idly notice Armin's tongue flicking out to moisten his lips every so often. A minor detail maybe, but it made Eren's mouth run dry nonetheless. 

Eren knew that Armin often got self conscious about his masculinity, especially concerning his physique. Eren didn't really see the problem in Armin's slightly feminine-looking body, (You didn't hear this from Eren, but Armin's hips are absolutely killer.) but Armin himself would often express frustration at his lack of physical prowess compared to most of the other cadets, women included. 

Eren never failed to remind Armin that maybe, yeah, he wasn't the most physically gifted, but his mind! His intellect and strategic skills! He once told Armin while staring him dead in the eyes that Armin could probably outplay Commander Erwin Smith if he really tried. To this, Armin flushed bright red, knowing how much Eren revered the higher ups of the Survey Corps, and fervently denied such a thing. 

These were all things Eren Jaeger loved about his best friend, everything. Right down to the little sounds he makes while sleeping, or his nervous habit of fiddling with the ends of his hair. 

All this and more, was what Eren told Armin outside one day on a peaceful day off, before leaning in to capture the soft lips of his blond companion, who could only smile into the kiss as he wondered why this took so goddamn long to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> on a fucking ferry writing eremin. ive reached my absolute peak existence anyway I love armin if you can't tell I may as well be eren here


End file.
